Sigh
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: Instead of Bart being sent back in time, another person is. But she cannot reveal her full identity, or else everything will go down in ruins...


Sigh

KK: Based on a song with the same name by Rin Kagamine. NOT a song-fic. Re-write of YJ Invasion starting at "Bloodlines".

Summary: Instead of Bart being sent back in time, another person is. But she cannot reveal her full identity, or else everything will go down in ruins...

KK: Please enjoy!

* * *

_October 18th, Unknown Year_

He was going somewhere very, very far away from me. His hand was cold; too cold, and in a desperate attempt, I tried to warm him up. Desperately, I breathed out.

"Rose," A voice starts. I continue crying, breathing out over and over again. "Please Rose. He-he's already gone." I turned to glare at the person-A woman named Dawn. She was his aunt. Or, if you really need to know, she is his mother. She had to give _him _to her brother because she couldn't support another child.

"_No," _I hiss, "_He's just really cold." _We both knew that wasn't the truth, but I was not about to accept his... _that_. Another breath. The tears start flowing again, staining my cheeks and his hand. Another attempt to warm his hand followed. I could hear the door open, but I didn't bother looking. A felt a sudden, soft hand on the back of my head. And that was it.

* * *

_January 9th, Unknown Year_

I sighed a lot, I realize that. I'm not quite sure why. Part of me thinks that there's a reason that I must've forgotten. It appeared one day, when a boy appeared in front of me. He had brown hair and shocking yellow eyes. He looked very familiar to someone I knew. I'm just not sure who. Taking my hands, he smiles. It's then I realize he has two white wings and is flying. "Give me your sighs," He tells me, "And I'll turn them into happiness." I gasp at this.

"...Really?" I ask in a quiet voice. He nods. Flowers burst up all around us. I look around wildly. Flowers?! "These are... beautiful!" Flowers weren't common in this time since the Reach had practically destroyed the Earth. I thought I heard him whisper, "_Just like you." _I grinned the first grin I've had in a long time. As if magic, more and more smaller, yet nice things appeared. Plants, a teddy bear, a balloon, even a little dove!

What seems like forever suddenly comes crashing down. He tells me he must get something very big and nice for me, and that he'll be right back. I agree, still smiling. Only a minute seemed to pass before everything seemed to crack around me. I come to my senses and understand that each smile connects him and a memory. _Running in the field. Fighting the Reach. We were always together... _Suddenly it appears to me and I seem to be looking back at memory from not all that long ago. A tear slipped down my cheek.

He was on the bed, unstill. He would not wake up, I realize. The longer-haired me was crying very hard, breathing out onto his hand.

The tears begin flowing again right after I dropped anything I'd been holding. I locked my hands together, trying to pray. I'm not sure what for, maybe for him to be better, maybe for the pain to go away. I suddenly feel his breath on the side of my neck. In a soft voice he starts, "You remembered, huh? You weren't 'sighing' but rather trying to warm me up." His words make it hurt more. "A gentle wind," he murmurs. He suddenly seems to be getting colder, and I feel his cold hand on the back of my neck. "I'm sorry for being late," I can practically feel his smile, even though we aren't facing each other. I finally turn around to see him fading. "At least I was finally allowed to come and return the favor. Please, no more sighing." As the last bit of him fades I hear his voice, ringing in my ears.

"C'mon, raise your head!"

The world became dark once more. And I did what seemed to be unthinkable. I wiped my tears and... smiled.

* * *

_February 28th, 2056_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I say quickly. Nathaniel rolls his eyes but nods. "You need to stop me, Rose. Save Flash. You know the drill." I grin. He shakes his head, "Act tough, Rosie! People won't take you seriously if you go by the name _Ravager _but act really sweet!" It's my turn to roll an eye (I only had one...). "But I'm not going by Ravager, remember? I'm pretending I'm Irey! So I'm going by the name Impulse II!" I laugh before quickly adding, "But without the two." I turn to the now finished time machine.

"Well, I'd better be going."

* * *

_February 28th,_ _2016_

I push my self out of the smoking machine. Three people are standing there, shocked. Beast Boy, Robin III and Nightwing. I wave.

"Hey."

* * *

KK: Like it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
